Currently, the limiting factor in electric vehicle design and performance is often the energy source. This problem has been recognized in the automotive industry, and much research has gone into alternatives to batteries, or augmenting battery power through a hybridization scheme. Very little research has gone into doing the same for robots and other unmanned systems. The research in the robotics field has focused mainly on optimizing the efficiency of particular power converter designs, and efficient energy management. There has been no effort to standardize the design of robot power systems through the use of a scalable power delivery architecture.